Weihnachtsjagd
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Weihnachten steht vor der Tür. Vorher müssen die angehenden Auroren jedoch noch einen Test bestehen, der es in sich hat. So hatten Harry und Ron sich ihren Weihnachtsbummel wahrlich nicht vorgestellt!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Harry Potter gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich borge mir ihre Charaktere nur aus und will mit meinem Geschreibsel kein Geld verdienen. Undsoweiterundsofort... Liest eigentlich je irgendwer den Disclaimer?

* * *

_

**Weihnachtsjagd**

Harry räkelte sich möglichst unauffällig in seinem Stuhl, den Blick auf seinen Ausbilder gerichtet, um wenigstens den Anschein zu erwecken, aufzupassen. Es war die letzte offizielle Unterrichtsstunde für die angehenden Auroren vor den Weihnachtsfeiertagen und in Gedanken war Harry bereits im Fuchsbau bei seinem Wiedersehen mit Ginny. Es war mehr als drei Monate her, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Obwohl er ihren Wunsch verstand, ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts zu vollenden, wünschte er manchmal, sie hätte sich anders entschieden. Er dachte an den Sommer, den er mit ihr verbracht hatte, an all die wunderbaren Momente die sie geteilt hatten und ihrer beider Träume und Pläne für die Zukunft, nun da die Bedrohung durch Voldemort endlich vorbei war. Sein Herz begann vor Vorfreude zu hüpfen. Ob sie sich wohl freuen würde, wenn er sie von King's Cross abholte?

„..._Und daher werden Sie morgen auf Ihre Fähigkeiten in Tarnen und Verstecken geprüft_."

Harry wurde von diesem Satz unsanft aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen. Er war nicht der einzige. Dean Thomas fiel bei dieser Ansage fast vom Stuhl und neben ihm stieß Ron ein ungläubiges „_Was_?Aber es ist doch fast Weihnachten!" hervor. Keiner der Rekruten, mit denen Harry gemeinsam seine Ausbildung absolvierte schien von dem Prospekt einer weiteren Prüfung sonderlich angetan zu sein. Ein Murren machte sich breit.

Auror Harsky, ihr Ausbilder, blickte mit finsteren Gesicht auf seine unmotivierte Mannschaft. „Glauben Sie einen schwarzen Zauberer interessiert es, dass Weihnachten ist?", fuhr er sie an. „Ein Auror muss immer in Bereitschaft stehen und auch bereit sein, Überstunden zu machen. Menschenleben können davon abhängen! Es ist ein Knochenjob, der Hingabe und Opfer fordert. Wenn Sie feste Arbeitszeiten und freie Wochenenden wollen, hätten Sie sich einen anderen Beruf aussuchen sollen!"

Rudolf Harsky war einer der wenigen Auroren, die sich geweigert hatten, für Voldemorts Regime zu arbeiten. Stattdessen hatte er es vorgezogen, das Land zu verlassen, und Voldemorts Herrschaft im Exil zu verbringen. Die Tatsache, dass er muggelstämmig war, mochte sehr zu dieser Entscheidung beigetragen haben. Harsky war ein erfahrener Auror mittleren Alters, der auf den ersten Blick ziemlich unscheinbar wirkte. Er war von durchschnittlicher Größe, hatte graues, sorgfältig gestutztes Haar, das sich bereits zu lichten begann und trug eine Brille. Hätte Harry nicht gewusst, dass Harsky gegenwärtig einer der fähigsten Auroren des Ministeriums und ein strenger Ausbilder war, hätte er ihn sicher für irgendeinen Büroangestellten gehalten.

Man musste schon genauer hinsehen, um die unzähligen kleinen Narben zu erkennen, die jeder Auror in seiner Laufbahn unweigerlich erhielt. An seiner rechten Hand fehlte ein Finger - es ging das Gerücht um, er habe ihn in einem Faustkampf mit einem Dämon verloren. Was auch immer an diesen Gerüchten dran war; die jungen Auroren in Ausbildung hatten schnell gelernt, dass mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Harsky war ein strenger aber auch gerechter Ausbilder, der weder Faulheit noch Dummheit duldete. Es war auch bekannt, dass er die Entscheidung des neuen Zaubereiministers Kingsley Shacklebolt - die Zulassungsbeschränkungen für zukünftige Auroren herabzusetzen - nicht gut hieß, was vielleicht der Grund war, weshalb er seine Gruppe so hart ran nahm.

Trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, konnte Harry nicht umhin, ihn zu mögen. Der Ausbilder erinnerte ihn sehr an seine ehemalige Lehrerin Professor McGonagall. Harry war sich sicher, dass auch Harsky seine Schützlinge inzwischen ins Herz geschlossen hatte, trotz seiner rauen Art das zu zeigen. Im Grunde wollte er nur das beste für seine Schüler und was ihnen jetzt hart vor kam, konnte sich später einmal als unentbehrlich erweisen. Harry fand sich daher recht schnell damit ab, den morgigen Tag nicht wie geplant mit dem Besorgen seiner restlichen Weihnachtsgeschenke zu verbringen, sondern mit Umherschleichen, Verstecken und Tarnen.

Harsky erklärte, was auf sie zu kam: „Ein paar meiner Kollegen sind so freundlich, sich für diesen Test zur Verfügung zu stellen und mir zur Hand zu gehen. Sie werden es also mit mir und fünf weiteren Auroren zu tun bekommen. Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, von uns nicht gesehen zu werden."

Erleichterung schien sich im Raum breit zu machen und auch Harry konnte nur mühsam ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Das klang doch gar nicht so schlimm. Er fing Rons Blick auf und wusste, dass sie beide das gleiche dachten: Darin hatten sie wirklich genug Übung!

Doch Harsky war noch nicht fertig. Sein scharfer Blick wanderte über jeden einzelnen seiner sechs Rekruten. „Sie glauben, das sei eine leichte Aufgabe?", meinte er grimmig, „Sie glauben, Sie können sechs erfahrene Auroren aufs Kreuz führen?" Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Wie schön, dass Sie solches Selbstvertrauen haben! Aber natürlich werden wir es Ihnen nicht ganz so einfach machen. Es wird eine Schwierigkeit geben!" Er schwieg einen Moment lang und blickte in ihre angespannten, erwartungsvollen Gesichter, bevor er fort fuhr. „Sie dürfen für diesen Test nichts mitnehmen; weder ausgefallene Verkleidungen, Tarnumhänge..." bei diesem Wort glitt sein Blick kurz zu Harry, „...noch Zauberstäbe."

Heftiger Protest brach darauf hin unter den Schülern aus. „Was soll der _Sinn _darin sein?", platzte Ron heraus. „Wir werden uns wohl kaum unbewaffnet auf die Jagd nach schwarzen Magiern machen!" Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich.

Harsky fixierte Ron scharf über seine Brille hinweg. „Und was tun Sie, wenn Sie Ihren Zauberstab verlieren, Weasley? Sind Sie abhängig davon, oder können Sie auch ohne ihn zurecht kommen?" Er wandte sich wieder an den Rest des Seminars. „Das ist es, was wir testen wollen; Ihre Fähigkeiten zu improvisieren und auch unter erschwerten Bedingungen zurechtzukommen." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Seien Sie morgen pünktlich um drei Uhr Nachmittags im Tropfenden Kessel. Damit ist der Unterricht für heute beendet. Sie dürfen gehen."

Die Schüler begannen ihre Sachen einzupacken und verließen einer nach dem anderen die ehemalige Abstellkammer, die nun als eine Art Klassenzimmer diente. Nie zuvor in der Geschichte der Aurorenzentrale hatte es die Notwendigkeit für einen solchen Raum gegeben. Neue Rekruten wurden gewöhnlich einem erfahrenen Veteranen unterstellt, der ihnen alles Nötige bei brachte. Nach dem letzten Krieg und Voldemorts Herrschaft war die Aurorenzentrale jedoch ziemlich stark unterbesetzt und die Notwendigkeit neue Rekruten auszubilden, um die Reihen wieder aufzufüllen, groß. Das Ministerium hatte daher die Zulassungsbeschränkungen herabgesetzt, um mehr Bewerber aufnehmen zu können.

Harry war nicht sicher, dass das eine gute Idee gewesen war, aber da er selbst die Bedingungen nicht erfüllte, konnte er kaum etwas dagegen sagen. Aber wenn er sich seine Mitschülerin Janet Banges ansah - die sobald sie seinen Blick bemerkte, anfing mit ihren langen Wimpern zu klimpern und ihre rotbraunen Haare zurück zuwerfen – kamen ihm berechtigte Zweifel an Kingsleys Entscheidung. Er argwöhnte, dass sie eigentlich nur wegen ihm hier war, nicht weil es tatsächlich ihr Wunsch war, Aurorin zu werden.

Ron sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Wirklich Kumpel. Man sollte meinen, dass sie nach über drei Monaten endlich drauf kommt, dass du nichts von ihr willst."

Harry zuckte nur die Achseln. „Was hältst du von diesem Test?", fragte er Ron.

„Ich finde das alles schwachsinnig!", entgegnete Ron unverhohlen. „Ich meine, wie hoch ist die Chance, dass wir unseren Zauberstab verlieren?"

„Ähm...", begann Harry, der sich noch zu gut daran erinnern konnte, dass ihnen das während ihrer Horcruxjagd mehrmals passiert war.

„Na schön. Ohne, dass wir uns irgendwie einen neuen beschaffen könnten?", verbesserte Ron, „Ich finde, du solltest fragen, ob du wenigstens dein Äußeres vorher verändern darfst. Du bist so bekannt – wo du auch hingehst dürfte sich eine Menschenmenge bilden, die Harsky und seinen Freunden gleich verrät, wo du dich aufhältst. Das ist wohl kaum fair dir gegenüber, oder?"

„Es hätte keinen Sinn.", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd, „Harsky behandelt mich nie anders, als die anderen. Weißt du nicht mehr, was er bei seiner Vorstellung gesagt hat? Er erteilt niemandem eine Sonderbehandlung!"

Und obwohl er das niemals vor Ron zugegeben hätte, war das auch einer der Gründe, weshalb er Harsky mochte. Der Ausbilder behandelte ihn nie wie den Retter der Zauberwelt, sondern wie jeden anderen Schüler auch, was Harry, der seines Helden-Status inzwischen ziemlich überdrüssig geworden war, recht erfrischend fand.

Er lächelte, während er mit Ron gemeinsam zum Lift schritt, seine Schritte leicht und beschwingt. Er fühlte sich wohl in seiner neuen Ausbildung, es war fast Weihnachten und bald würde er Ginny wiedersehen. Nicht einmal die Aussicht auf einen Test konnte seine gute Laune in diesem Moment trüben.

* * *

Als Harry sich am nächsten Tag zu verabredeter Zeit mit Ron treffen wollte, um dann gemeinsam zum Tropfenden Kessel zu apparieren, war dieser nicht da. Harry wartete ungeduldig und warf immer wieder besorgte Blicke auf seine Uhr. Wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig zum Testbeginn erschienen, würde Harsky diesen einfach mit Null Punkten bewerten. Er war schon am Überlegen, ob er sich nicht ohne Ron auf den Weg machen sollte, als dieser endlich auftauchte, mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Tut... mir echt... Leid.", keuchte er, „Musste... dringend... anfangen... Weihnachtsgeschenke... Test..."

„Soll das heißen, du hast noch nicht mal angefangen, Weihnachtsgeschenke zu besorgen?", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Hatte... einfach keine Zeit.", erklärte Ron. „Wollte eigentlich heute... aber wegen diesem blöden Test..."

„Der jede Sekunde anfängt!", sagte Harry scharf. „Komm jetzt, wir müssen los!"

Im Vertrauen darauf, dass Ron ihm folgen würde, drehte Harry sich auf der Stelle und fühlte die vertraute Dunkelheit und den unangenehmen Druck des Apparierens um sich herum. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fand er sich im Tropfenden Kessel wieder und mehr als ein duzend Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet. Einen Moment später tauchte Ron neben ihm auf.

Harry sah sich um. Der Tropfende Kessel war so kurz vor Weihnachten ungewöhnlich voll, daher brauchte er ein paar Momente, um seine Gruppe zu entdecken. Die anderen Schüler waren alle bereits versammelt und saßen um einen der hölzernen Tische herum. Die Auroren, die bei dem Test mitwirken würden, schienen es vorzuziehen zu stehen. Die meisten von ihnen kannte Harry von früheren praktischen Aufgaben. Der eine oder andere nickte ihm zu.

Harsky stand vor seinen Rekruten und schien gerade etwas zu erklären. Der Blick, den er Harry und Ron zuwarf, war nicht sonderlich erfreut. „Wie ich gerade erklärt habe, bevor Potter und Weasley uns endlich mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrt haben, dürfen Sie auch niemand anderen bitten, Sie mit einem Disillusionszauber oder einer Verwandlung zu belegen. Sie sollen diesen Test vollkommen allein bewältigen. Wir werden einen Zauber auf sie anwenden, der das sicher stellen wird. Also denken Sie besser gar nicht erst daran zu schummeln!

„Sie werden außerdem mit einem Monitorzauber überwacht werden. Dieser wird aktiviert, wenn Sie zu lange an einem Ort bleiben. Sie können dann von uns aufgespürt werden. Auf diese Weise wollen wir verhindern, dass Sie sich einfach nur irgendwo verkriechen. Also bleiben Sie in Bewegung! Sie können sich überall hin begeben, solange Sie in der Winkelgasse und ihren Seitenstraßen bleiben." Bei diesen Worten hörte Harry Ron neben sich leise stöhnen. „Wir werden Ihnen nun Ihre Zauberstäbe abnehmen und Sie nach weiteren Gegenständen durchsuchen. Also stehen Sie bitte auf!"

Es folgte ein Stühle rücken, als die anderen Schüler Harskys Aufforderung nach kamen. Harry, der schon stand, war sich einen Moment lang unschlüssig, was er jetzt tun sollte, doch einer der Auroren – Harry glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sein Name Jameson war – kam bereits auf ihn zu. Nur widerstrebend holte Harry seinen Zauberstab hervor. Mit diesem Zauberstab hatte er viel gemeinsam durchgemacht und er hing sehr an ihm. Er trennte sich ungern von ihm, selbst wenn es nur für kurze Zeit war.

Jameson nahm den Zauberstab an sich und holte seinen eigenen hervor. „Ich werde nun den Custodio - und den Monitorzauber auf Sie anwenden, Mr Potter.", erklärte er Harry. Er murmelte etwas und Harry fühlte eine Art Kitzeln am ganzen Körper. Dann war es vorbei. „Haben Sie noch weitere magische Gegenstände bei sich?", wollte Jameson wissen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Jameson zögerte. „Nun, eigentlich müsste ich Sie überprüfen, aber ich denke, in Ihrem Fall kann ich eine Ausnahme machen. Retter der Zauberwelt, nicht wahr?" Der Auror klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter. „Also dann, viel Glück."

Harry gesellte sich zu den übrigen Schülern und wurde kurze Zeit später von Ron gefolgt, der von Harsky die ganze Prozedur hatte erdulden müssen. „Ziemlich faul die ganze Geschichte.", flüsterte er Harry zu, als sie nah bei einander standen, „Hast du jemals von einem Test gehört, bei dem man keine Magie benutzen darf? Also ich nicht!"

Harry verstand ihn nur zu gut. Auch er fühlte sich seltsam ohne seinen Zauberstab; irgendwie nackt und schutzlos. Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit, Ron zu antworten, denn Harsky führte die ganze Schar durch den Hinterausgang des Gasthauses.

Der Ausbilder öffnete mit seinem Zauberstab den Eingang zur Winkelgasse und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Rekruten zu. „Sie erhalten fünf Minuten Vorsprung. Danach werden meine Kollegen und ich Ihnen folgen. Sobald wir Sie sehen und erkennen, ist der Test für Sie vorüber."

„Wie wissen wir, dass Sie uns gesehen haben?", wollte Anthony Goldstein wissen.

Harsky lächelte düster. „Keine Sorge, Sie _werden_ es wissen, wenn es soweit ist! Und nun viel Glück!" Er trat zurück und nickte einem seiner Kollegen zu, der eine Art Stoppuhr hielt.

Der Auror hielt drei Finger hoch. „Eins... zwei... drei und los!"

Harry und Ron rannten mit den anderen zusammen los in die Winkelgasse, wo ihr Vormarsch jedoch schnell von den Menschenmassen verlangsamt wurde, die jetzt, so kurz vor Weihnachten die Straße überfüllten. Schon bald hatte Harry die übrigen Schüler aus den Augen verloren, nur Ron war es mit Mühe gelungen hinter ihm zu bleiben. Er kam sich etwas blöd vor, ohne Zauberstab und ohne Ziel einfach nur durch die Gegend zu hetzen. Da jedoch jeder in Eile zu sein schien, fielen Harry und Ron gar nicht auf. Harry hatte an diesem Tag extra einen Umhang mit Kapuze angezogen, die er sich jetzt tief ins Gesicht zog, um seine Narbe zu verbergen. Denn Ron hatte Recht; dies war wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um von der Menschenmenge als Harry Potter, ihr Nationalheld, erkannt zu werden.

Die Winkelgasse war schon seit Wochen weihnachtlich geschmückt; über ihren Köpfen erstreckten sich beeindruckende Lichterketten, die aus echtem Eis und Schnee zu bestehen schienen und wahrscheinlich so verzaubert waren, dass sie nicht schmolzen. Ihre Kerzen brannten mit blauem Feuer. Auch die Schaufenster waren dekoriert. Überall sah man Weihnachtsbäume, teilweise schneebedeckt, Lichterbögen, Kerzen, Sterne und Christbaumkugeln und bei _Fredricksons Magisches Allerlei_ standen sogar lebendige Rentiere im Schaufenster. Eines ließ gerade einen Haufen fallen, als Harry und Ron daran vorbei kamen, sehr zur Freude einiger Kinder, die sich die Nasen am Glas platt drückten. Festliche Musik schallte scheinbar aus dem Nichts durch die Gasse.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als die weihnachtliche Atmosphäre zu genießen. Die Menschen, an denen sie vorbei kamen, waren trotz Einkaufsstress meist fröhlicher und ausgelassener Stimmung. Nachdem das letzte Weihnachten von Voldemort und seiner Herrschaft überschattet gewesen war, erschien dieses nun umso lebendiger. Die Vorfreude war geradezu greifbar und Harry fühlte, wie er davon angesteckt wurde.

„Lass uns bei Gringotts vorbei schauen!", schlug er Ron vor, „Wir können uns dort etwas Geld holen; das haben sie uns nicht verboten. Wir brauchen einen Plan! Sinnlos durch die Gegend zu rennen bringt nicht; da finden sie uns gleich. Wenn wir Geld haben, können wir uns vielleicht irgendwo eine Verkleidung kaufen."

„Gute Idee", meinte Ron, „Wir könnten auch gleich Weihnachtsgeschenke einkaufen, wenn wir schon mal hier sind. Ich hab heute morgen leider nicht alle geschafft."

„Wieso hast du das auch bis zum letzten Tag aufgeschoben?"

„Nicht ganz bis zum letzten Tag.", verbesserte Ron, „Morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag. Und ich habe nicht alles bis heute aufgeschoben. Hermines Geschenk habe ich schon vor Wochen besorgt!"

Harry seufzte. Er musste zugeben, dass Ron ihm in der Hinsicht weit voraus war. Er hatte noch nicht einmal _ansatzweise_ eine Idee, was er Ginny schenken sollte! Natürlich hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht. Es sollte etwas Persönliches sein, etwas, das zeigen sollte, was sie ihm bedeutete. Gleichzeitig musste es auch etwas Besonderes sein, ein Geschenk, das sie nie vergessen würde und was sie an ihn erinnerte. Er dachte an das Geburtstagsgeschenk, das sie ihm vor seiner Horcruxsuche gemacht hatte.

„Was schenkst du Hermine?", fragte er Ron, neugierig, was seinem Freund eingefallen war.

„Ein Medallion mit einem Bild von uns beiden.", sagte Ron rasch und wurde rot. „Ich dachte... alle Frauen mögen Schmuck oder nicht?", erklärte er, als müsse er sich verteidigen. „Findest... findest du es unpassend? Nach Riddles Medallion-Horcrux und so weiter?"

„Ich finde, das ist eine fabelhafte Idee.", sagte Harry ehrlich. Es betrübte ihn ein wenig, dass er nicht zuerst darauf gekommen war. _'Anderseits'_, dachte er, _'Wahrscheinlich gibt es kein Geschenk, für alles Geld der Welt, das ausreichen würde, um meine Liebe für Ginny auszudrücken.'_

Er erinnerte sich an ihr letztes Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihn, unmittelbar nach Voldemorts Fall und ihm wurde heiß, als er an diese Nacht dachte. Wie gut, dass Ron in diesem Moment sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte!

* * *

Auf dem freien Platz vor Gringotts war ein gewaltiger Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt worden. Beinahe hätten Harry und Ron den Auror übersehen, der in seinem Schatten halb verborgen stand und die Umgebung rund um die weißen Marmorstufen, die zum Eingang führten, beobachtete. Gerade noch rechtzeitig entdeckte Harry ihn und riss Ron zurück, als dieser den Platz betreten wollte. Rasch suchten sie hinter einer Hauswand Schutz.

Ron fluchte. „Wie, bei Merlins Bart, ist er da so schnell hingekommen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ist wahrscheinlich appariert.", meinte Harry und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke. „Er hat schließlich noch seinen Zauberstab. Offenbar hatte er den gleichen Gedanken, wie wir. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir sind in dieses Gebäude unter V-Voldemorts Nase eingebrochen.", sagte Ron und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ein einzelner Auror sollte uns nicht aufhalten."

„Du vergisst aber, dass wir damals Zauberstäbe hatten.", erinnerte Harry ihn, während er sich den Kopf nach einer Lösung zerbrach. Hier bleiben konnten sie auf jeden Fall nicht für lange. Harsky hatte leider vergessen zu erwähnen, nach welcher Zeit der Monitorzauber aktiviert wurde.

„Wir könnten zu Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen gehen.", schlug Ron plötzlich vor. „Schließlich bin ich Teilhaber des Ladens!"

„Jaa... gute Idee.", meinte Harry und hoffte, dass Harsky von dieser Tatsache nichts wusste, oder nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte, dass sie dort auftauchen könnten.

Sie hatten Glück. Weder im Inneren des Ladens noch in dessen näherer Umgebung hielt sich ein Auror auf. Dafür quoll der Laden fast über. Harry erhaschte kurze Blicke auf die Produkte, als er und Ron sich durch die Menge kämpften. George schien sein Sortiment auf Weihnachten umgestellt zu haben. Er sah Mistelzweige (_'Kuss garantiert'_), Plätzchen und Lebkuchen (unzweifelhaft mit irgendwelchen Spezialeffekten) und Kerzen (_'Erhellen Sie Ihr Weihnachtsfest!'_). Weiter hinten befanden sich dann die _normalen_ Produkte, wie ausziehbare Ohren, Snackboxen, Weasleys Feuerwerke...

Hier trafen sie auch George, der gerade dabei war Regale aufzufüllen. Auf einem Arm balancierte er einen Stapel mit Liebestränken, in der anderen Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab und trieb damit eine ganze Herde Decoy Detonatoren vor sich her. George war nicht erfreut, seinen Bruder zu sehen.

„Wo hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt?", schnappte er, sobald sie sich in die Lagerräume des Ladens zurückgezogen hatten, um dem Lärm und der Enge zu entgehen. Ron wich verdutzt einen Schritt zurück. „Du hast versprochen, im Laden auszuhelfen! Weihnachten ist hier jedes Jahr die Hölle los! Teilhaber zu sein, heißt nicht nur, Geld zu kassieren, weißt du..." Und so ging es weiter.

Ron versuchte, sich zu verteidigen und seinem Bruder zu erklären, dass das Aurorenausbildungsprogramm ihm kaum Zeit für den Laden ließ und dass sich deshalb doch darauf geeinigt hätten, dass George den Laden führt, während er selbst nur stiller Teilhaber war. Doch George ließ keines seiner Argumente gelten. Er schien allgemein sehr schlechter Laune zu sein. Harry versuchte, ihn abzulenken, indem er nach den Weihnachtsprodukten fragte, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Ach ja.", sagte George, „Das sind unsere Weihnachtsspecials. Im Grunde sind es meist nur weihnachtliche Versionen unserer übrigen Scherzartikel. Die Lebkuchen funktionieren zum Beispiel nach dem gleichen Prinzip, wie die Kanariencreme, bloß, dass sie denjenigen der sie isst in ein Rentier verwandeln oder ihm einen weißen Bart sprießen lassen. Die Weihnachtsfeuerwerk haben Sterne und Christbäume als Motive, anstatt Drachen und fliegende Schweine. Was die Leute zu dieser Jahreszeit eben haben wollen. Die meisten dieser Produkte sind ziemlich alt. Ich habe sie noch mit Fred entwickelt."

Ein Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht und Harry erkannte plötzlich den Grund für Georges schlechte Laune. Es war das erste Weihnachtsfest, das er ohne Fred verbringen würde. Seit Freds Tod hatte er nicht mehr zu seinem alten Selbst zurückgefunden und Harry zweifelte, dass er je wieder der alte sein würde. In seiner Vorstellung waren die Zwillinge immer untrennbar miteinander verbunden gewesen, wie ein und die selbe Person. Mit Fred war auch ein Teil von George gestorben, ein Teil der nicht sichtbar war und doch auffälliger, als das Loch in seinem Kopf, wo er einst sein Ohr durch einen dunklen Fluch verloren hatte.

„Wir sind hier, weil wir deine Hilfe brauchen.", sagte Ron, der offenbar der Meinung war, sie hätten schon genug Zeit vertrödelt. „Kannst du uns Geld leihen?"

George sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. Harry warf Ron einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er ihm besser das Reden überließ. Hastig erklärte er George ihre Situation. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Vorgesetzten an der Nase herum führen wollten, gefiel George sichtlich. „Na schön", meinte er schließlich, und an seinen Bruder gewandt: „Aber das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich dir Geld leihe!"

Harry versicherte ihm, dass er es ganz sicher wiederbekommen würde.

„Wenn du das sagst, Harry, will ich dir glauben.", meinte George. Er musterte sie prüfend. „Ihr braucht dringend eine Verkleidung.", erklärte er dann. „Eure Fotos waren letzten Sommer in allen Zeitungen. Früher oder später wird euch jemand erkennen und dann ist es aus mit Verstecken spielen!"

„Als ob wir das nicht wüssten.", brummte Ron, „Leider dürfen wir keine Magie benutzen, um uns zu tarnen."

„Kein Problem.", sagte George, „Dann verkleiden wir euch eben auf Muggelart. Kommt mit!"

Harry und Ron warfen sich einen erstaunten Blick zu. Dann folgen sie George in eine andere Ecke des Lagerraumes, in der er offenbar eine ganze Sammlung aus Perücken und falschen Bärten aufbewahrte. Manche von ihnen waren sehr ausgefallen.

Ron zeigte auf einen. „Damit sähe ich aus, wie Santa Claus.", meinte er belustigt.

„Wäre ne Verbesserung.", murmelte George.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Zauberer auch an den Weihnachtsmann glauben.", wunderte sich Harry. Er selbst hatte nie daran geglaubt. Die Abneigung der Dursleys gegen alles Übernatürliche, hatte sich selbst auf diesen harmlosen Kinderglauben bezogen. Laut Onkel Vernon war das sowieso alles bloß _„kommerzieller Unsinn"_ und Dudley hatte frühzeitig gelernt, dass alle Geschenke von seinen Eltern kamen. Harry hatte sowieso niemals richtige Geschenke bekommen, daher hatte er mit der Logik eines Kindes geschlussfolgert, dass es auch keinen alten Mann mit Bart geben konnte, der sie ihm brachte.

„Klar glauben Zauberer an ihn, oder besser: Zaubererkinder.", meinte Ron. „Santa Claus war schließlich ein Zauberer."

„Wirklich?" Das war Harry neu.

„Oh ja. Wie glaubst du, ist er sonst an fliegende Rentiere gekommen?"

„Ist deswegen später allerdings festgenommen worden.", mischte sich George ein, „Missbrauch von Magie, Verletzung des internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommen, illegale Verwendung eines Zeitumkehrers und so weiter..."

Harry war fasziniert.

„Ich kann mich noch dunkel daran erinnern, dass Dad sich Weihnachten mal als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet hat.", sagte Ron, „Aus irgendeinem Grund ist es allerdings bei diesem einen mal geblieben."

„Oh ja.", sagte George mit einem verträumten aber auch seltsam wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern. Fred und ich waren _so_ davon überzeugt, den echten Weihnachtsmann gefangen zu haben!"

* * *

_A/N: Wie viele meiner Fanfiktions hat auch diese hier eine längere Entstehungsgeschichte. Begonnen wurde sie vor zwei Jahren während meiner Zeit in Dublin, wo ich zum ersten Mal die Hektik einer Großstadt kurz vor Weihnachten erleben durfte, was mich zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert hat. Leider schaffte ich es damals aber nicht die Fanfiktion rechtzeitig vor Weihnachten fertig zu stellen und so blieb sie ein Jahr unberührt, bis ich erneut einen halbherzigen Versuch unternahm, sie abzuschließen. Auch das schaffte ich nicht und bekommt ihr sie erst jetzt zu lesen, zwei Jahre nachdem ich begonnen habe, sie zu schreiben. Aufgrund der Länge (zu lang für einen Oneshot, aber zu kurz um als längere Fanfiktion bezeichnet zu werden) habe ich sie in zwei Teile geteilt. Den zweiten Teil lade ich irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen hoch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Fluffy_


	2. Chapter 2

Kurze Zeit später waren Harry und Ron wieder auf der Straße, jeder mit falschen Haaren und Ron zusätzlich noch mit einem falschen Bart ausstaffiert. Harrys Perücke bestand aus ziemlich langen, schwarzen Haaren, die seine Narbe verdecken sollten, ihm aber leider auch ständig in die Augen hingen. Rons Haar und Bart waren ein unscheinbares braun. Er kratzte sich ständig am Kinn, denn der falsche Bart juckte.

Harry holte seine Liste aus der Tasche, wo er aufgeschrieben hatte, was er für jeden besorgen wollte. Die meisten Namen waren bereits abgehakt, da er seine Weihnachtseinkäufe, anders als Ron, nicht bis zum beinahe letzten Tag aufgeschoben hatte. Die einzige Person, die auf seiner Liste ganz fehlte, war Ginny, da er sich nicht daran erinnern musste, dass er für sie noch nichts hatte. Das war ihm jeden Augenblick nur zu unangenehm bewusst.

„So eine Liste ist ne' gute Idee.", meinte Ron, „Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht."

Mit den Geld, das George ihnen geborgt hatte, zogen sie durch die Geschäfte und kauften Weihnachtsgeschenke. Harry nach seiner Liste: ein Kalender mit Kochrezepten für Mrs Weasley (für Mr Weasley hatte er in der Muggelwelt einen Computer besorgt), ein alte Runen Buch für Hermine und eine besonders seltene Pflanze für Neville, bei dem er sich nie richtig erkenntlich gezeigt hatte für die Rolle, die er bei Voldemorts Vernichtung gespielt hatte. Ron kaufte einfach immer, wenn er etwas sah, was ihm gefiel.

Ein paar Mal sahen sie aus der Ferne die Auroren, doch diese schienen Harry und Ron nicht zu erkennen und die beiden blieben stets weit genug auf Abstand, dass das auch so blieb. Einmal sahen sie Janet, die wild gestikulierend mit Jameson diskutierte; offenbar war sie entdeckt worden. Harry und Ron wurden kurz darauf selbst beinahe entdeckt, weil die Schlange an der Kasse im Laden für Quidditchausstattung so lang war, Ron sich aber weigerte, den Laden ohne die Quidditchhandschuhe zu verlassen, die er Ginny schenken wollte. Die Zeit wurde immer enger und schließlich betraten zwei Auroren den Laden, gerade als Ron fertig war mit bezahlen. Die beiden entkamen nur dank ihrer Tarnung und der Menschenmenge, die ihnen die nötige Deckung verschaffte, um unbemerkt aus dem Laden zu schlüpfen.

Einmal sahen sie Dean und Anthony, die sich hinter eine Mülltonne kauerten, weil Harsky gerade vorbei ging und die Menschenmenge scannte. Harry und Ron hielten nicht an, um hallo zu sagen, sondern bogen hastig in die nächste Seitenstraße ab. Sie hatten zwar eine Verkleidung, aber sicher war sicher. Harry vermutete, dass Harsky sie auch mit Verkleidung erkannt hätte.

Allmählich wurde es dunkel und nach einiger Zeit fing es auch an zu regnen. Ron blickte missmutig zum Himmel. „Wenn es wenigstens Schnee wäre.", murmelte er.

Harry wünschte, er hätte seinen Zauberstab. Ein Imperviuszauber wäre jetzt wirklich sinnvoll gewesen. Er musste ständig über seine Brille wischen, da er nichts mehr durch sie sah. Bald waren die beiden völlig durchnässt, ebenso die Papiertüten mit ihren Geschenken. Der einzige Vorteil des Regens war, dass die Menschenmenge etwas dünner wurde, was ihr Vorankommen erheblich erleichterte. Gleichzeitig waren sie so aber für jeden potentiellen Beobachter besser zu sehen.

Es gab jedoch noch ein weiteres Problem, wie sie bald feststellen mussten. Rons Bart fing an sich zu lösen und auch Harrys Perücke begann zu rutschen. Was auch immer George verwendet hatte, um ihre falschen Haare zu befestigen, schien nicht wasserfest zu sein.

Ron war alles andere, als begeistert. „Ich bring George um! Warum hat er uns so nen billigen Schrott angedreht?"

Sie bogen in eine etwas ruhigere Seitenstraße ab. Harry wollte schon aufatmen und Ron vorschlagen doch mal kurz eine Pause zu machen, als er plötzlich am anderen Ende der Straße Harsky gewahrte. Der Ausbilder war als Passant getarnt, der durch die Gassen schlenderte und anscheinend mit großem Interesse das vorweihnachtliche Treiben um sich herum verfolgte, doch Harry wusste, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz anderen Dingen galt, nämlich ihnen.

Noch hatte Harsky sie nicht bemerkt, doch das konnte nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden sein. Ohne ihm den Grund dafür zu nennen, packte Harry Ron am Ärmel und zog ihn in das nächstbeste Geschäft. Ron blickte ihn zwar etwas verdutzt an, erhob jedoch keine Einwände, vor allem nachdem Harry ihm gezeigt hatte, wer da ihres Weges kam. „Gute Reaktion, Kumpel!", sagte er anerkennend.

Durch das Schaufenster beobachten sie, wie Harsky immer näher kam. Harry glaubte schon, er würde vorbei gehen, als er plötzlich stehen blieb, sich bückte und etwas vom Boden aufhob. Mit Entsetzen musste Harry feststellen, dass es Rons falscher Bart war. Harsky blickte sich suchend um. Sein Blick fiel auf das Geschäft, in dem sich die beiden jungen Zauberer gegenwärtig versteckten und er ging darauf zu.

Hastig wichen Harry und Ron in den Laden zurück. Erst jetzt stellte Harry fest, dass sie sich offensichtlich in einem Spielzeugladen für Zaubererkinder befanden. Das Sortiment bestand aus Minibesten, Spielzeugzauberstäben, Exploding-Snap-Karten und Kuscheltieren aller Art. Manche bewegten sich, machten Kunststückchen oder sangen beruhigende Schlaflieder, wenn ein Kind einen Albtraum hatte. Da gab es eine ganze Armee von sich selbst bewegenden Spielzeugsoldaten, Nußknacker, fliegende Rentierschlitten und ein Schaukelpferd, das wieherte und mit den Hufen scharrte.

Der Laden war ziemlich voll und so war es für Harry und Ron nicht ganz einfach, voran zu kommen. Harry hatte noch nie so viele Zaubererkinder an einem Fleck gesehen. Mit großen Augen bestaunten sie all die herrlichen Spielsachen und bettelten bei ihren Eltern, die den Wünschen ihrer Lieben nicht immer das gewünschte Verständnis entgegenbrachten.

„...Du hast doch schon fünf Puppen, Kindchen.", versuchte eine unglücklich wirkende Mutter ihrer 7jährigen Tochter deren Wunsch auszureden.

„Aber nicht so eine!", kam die quängelnde Antwort, „Und ich will nun mal unbedingt diese! Angela Aubrey hat sogar zwei..."

„Verzogene Bälger", murmelte Ron , der für die Kinder auch nicht viel Verständnis übrig zu haben schien. Unwirsch und genervt schob er sie zur Seite. Harry warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und schenkte den jungen Hexen und Zauberern im Vorbeigehen ein freundliches Lächeln.

Eine Glocke über der Ladentür bimmelte und verlautete, dass wieder ein Kunden den Laden betreten hatte. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter bestätigte Harrys Befürchtung, dass es sich um Harsky handelte. „Oh verdammt!", hörte er neben sich Rons unterdrückten Fluch. Rasch sprangen die beiden hinter das nächste Regal und beobachteten durch eine Reihe Plüschtiere, wie der Ausbilder sich suchend umblickte. Sie tauschten einen betretenen Blick aus und Harry wusste, dass Ron sich die gleiche Frage stellte, wie er. _Was nun?_

Harry sah sich fieberhaft nach einem anderen Fluchtweg um. Eine Tür, die offenbar in einen weiteren Raum führte, lenkte seinen Blick auf sich und er stupste Ron an, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Stumm siganlisiert dieser seine Zustimmung und die beiden eilten darauf zu.

Sie hatten die rettende Tür fast erreicht, als sich ihnen ein untersetzter, kahlköpfiger Zauberer in den Weg stellte. „Hier ist die Kasse!", schnarrte er in autoritärem Tonfall, „Dieser Raum ist nur für Kunden zugänglich, die etwas zu kaufen wünschen!" Er musterte sie mit missbilligendem Gesichtsausdruck. Harry konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was für einen Eindruck sie auf ihn machen mussten, mit ihren verrutschten, zerzausten Haaren und nassen Umhängen.

Geistesgegenwärtig schnappte er sich einen grünen Plüschdrachen vom nächstgelegenen Regal, der Seifenblasen durch seine Nüstern blies. „Für meinen kleinen Patensohn.", sagte er hastig zu dem Zauberer. Dieser sah ihn zwar misstrauisch an, ließ sie aber durch. _'Teddy wird sich freuen.'_, dachte Harry, während er so rasch wie möglich bezahlte.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellten sie fest, dass es hier noch einen Ausgang gab und so standen sie bald wieder in der Winkelgasse. Inzwischen war der Himmel noch dunkler geworden. Die ganze Straße wurde mittlerweile durch Laternen und magische Lichterketten beleuchtet. Die Winkelgasse erstrahlte in all ihrer weihnachtlichen Pracht und Harry und Ron kamen nicht umhin sie zu bestaunen. In diesem Teil der Straße waren sie zuvor noch nicht gewesen. Leider regnete es immer noch, wenngleich es inzwischen zu einem Nieseln abgeklungen war.

Harry wischte sich die falschen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Diese Perücke wurde langsam wirklich lästig. Ihm fiel plötzlich eine Gruppe von Ständen und Plakaten auf und wie viele der Hexen und Zauberer hier mit großen Büchsen unterwegs waren. Offenbar sammelten diese Leute für irgendetwas.

Schon kam ein schwarzhaariger, pummeliger Zauberer mit Sammelbüchse und Flugblättern auf sie zu. „Guten Abend! Wir sammeln für die Angehörigen und Hinterbliebenen all jener, die Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-ganannt-werden-darf und seinem Regime zum Opfer gefallen sind und bitten Sie um eine kleine Geldgabe. Denken Sie daran, dass bald Weihnachten ist und viele andere nicht so glücklich dran sind, wie Sie!" Dabei blickte er demonstrativ auf ihre vollen Einkaufstaschen.

Ron reagierte ruppig. „Und wer sammelt bitte schön für mich? Ich habe selbst Freunde und meinen Bruder im Krieg gegen V-Voldemort verloren!"

Der pummelige Zauberer zuckte bei Voldemorts Namen zusammen und murmelte nervös etwas von wegen _'das tue ihm Leid'_.

Harry legte Ron beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Ron, er hat Recht. Verglichen mit anderen haben wir noch Glück gehabt. Denk an all die Muggelgeborenen, die Voldemort hat ermorden lassen und ihre Familien. Es tut uns nicht weh, ihnen ein bischen was abzugeben, damit sie etwas schöneres Weihnachten haben."

„Also mir tut es schon weh.", brummte Ron, aber er begann in seinen Taschen nach ein paar Münzen zu graben.

„Vielen Dank, Sir!", rief der Zauberer erfreut, als Harry ihm seine Spende aushändigte, „Sie können sich sicher sein, dass Ihr Geld diejenigen erreichen wird, die es am dringendsten..." Er stutzte plötzlich. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Na da soll mich doch... _Harry Potter!_"

Erschrocken tastete Harry nach seiner Perücke und musste feststellen, dass diese völlig verrutscht war, so dass seine Narbe sichtbar geworden war_. Na fantastisch!_

Der pummelige Zauberer war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Er rief sofort seine Kollegen herbei und begann hastig auf Harry einzureden. Was sei es doch für eine Ehre den Bezwinger Du-weißt-schon-wers endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen. Ob er ihnen nicht helfen wolle. Wenn er mit den Menschen rede, würden sie im Nullkommanix die Sammelbüchsen füllen.

Die Aufmerksamkeit war das letzte, was Harry wollte und in diesem Moment gebrauchen konnte. Er suchte nach einer Möglichkeit zu verschwinden, aber inzwischen hatte sich eine dichte Menschentraube um sie herum gebildet. Alle wollten den Retter der Zauberwelt bestaunen und ein paar verlangten sogar nach Autogrammen. Der schwarzhaarige, pummelige Zauberer winkte wichtigtuerisch mit seiner Sammelbüchse. Harry hatte sich selten so unwohl in seiner Haut gefühlt. Ihm war das ganze Theater recht peinlich.

Ron beobachtete das Schauspiel mit etwas griesgrämigen Gesichtsausdruck, bis ein Junge ihn am Ärmel zupfte. „Sind Sie nicht Ron Weasley?"

„Jaa, der bin ich."

„Wow!" Der Junge starrte ihn mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an. Ehrfürchtig, beinahe schüchtern hielt er Ron ein Stück Pergament und einen Federkiel hin. „Kann ich bitte ein Autogramm haben?"

Überrascht, aber sichtbar erfreut kritzelte Ron seinen Namen auf das Pergament und gab es dem jungen Zauberer zurück. Glücklich, seinen neuen Schatz fest an die Brust gedrückt, hastete der Junge zu seiner wartenden Familie zurück. Ron Laune besserte sich zusehends.

Harry wusste, dass sie nicht zu lange an einem Ort bleiben durften, aber die Menschenmenge machte ein Fortkommen unmöglich und wenn sich seine Anwesenheit herum sprach, würde Harsky bald wissen, wo er sie fand. Plötzlich entdeckte er eine Gestalt, die ein gutes Stück über die übrige Menschenmasse herausragte und sich einen Weg durch die Menge auf sie zu bahnte.

„Hagrid!", rief er erfreut.

„Hey Harry, Ron.", begrüßte der Halbriese sie, „Alles klar bei euch? N' ganz schöner Auflauf, wie? Hat nich zufälligerweise was mit euch zu tun?"

„Könnte sein.", lachte Harry, „Ich war noch nie so erleichtert, dich zu sehen! Du musst uns helfen..." Hastig erklärte er Hagrid die Situation und bat ihn dann, ihn auf seine Schultern zu heben, damit ihn jeder sehen konnte. Sofort legte sich eine erwartungsvolle Stille über die Menge.

Harry räusperte sich nervös. Vor so vielen Menschen zu sprechen, fiel ihm noch immer schwer. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er beginnen sollte. „Hallo", begann er zögerlich, „Ich denke mal, Sie alle wissen wer ich bin." Er räusperte sich erneut und fuhr dann mit kräftigerer Stimme fort: „Ich möchte ein Lob aussprechen auf die Hexen und Zauberer, die sich hier für diejenigen einsetzen, die der Krieg am härtesten getroffen hat. Wir alle haben unter Voldemorts Gewaltherrschaft gelitten, aber einige ganz besonders. Vor allem die Muggelgeborenen und jene, die den Mut hatten, sich ihm zu widersetzen, haben enorme Opfer gebracht. Ich finde es ist nur fair, wenn wir ihnen nun etwas dafür zurückgeben. Darum bitte ich Sie für die Angehörigen der Opfer zu spenden. Nichts kann ihren Verlust je wieder gut machen, aber vielleicht können wir wieder etwas Licht und Hoffnung in das Leben dieser Menschen bringen."

Damit beendete er seine kurze Rede. Er hätte gerne noch mehr gesagt, doch die Zeit drängte. Jubelrufe und Applaus begleiteten ihn, als er sich von Hagrid wieder hinunter heben ließ, wo er von einem grinsenden Ron begrüßt wurde, der ihm auf die Schuler klopfte.

„Lasst uns hier verschwinden.", murmelte Harry.

Sein Appell hatte offenbar Erfolg gehabt; viele begannen ihre Geldbeutel herauszuholen und zu spenden. Unterdessen bahnte Hagrid ihnen einen Weg durch die Menge.

Plötzlich zog Ron Harry am Ärmel. „Ist das nicht Malfoy?"

Es war tatsächlich Draco Malfoy, der ein Stück von ihnen entfernt versuchte, durch die Menschenmenge zu kommen. Er war überraschend gut gekleidet. Offenbar waren die Malfoys trotz der hohen Geldstrafe, die sie aufgrund ihrer ehemaligen Unterstützung Voldemorts hatten zahlen müssen, immer noch wohlhabend.

„Immer noch der gleiche arrogante Schleimbeutel wie früher.", bemerkte Ron, als Malfoy mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck einen Zauberer mit Sammelbüchse von sich schob. „Ist sich wohl zu fein, um zu spenden..."

Plötzlich entdeckte Malfoy sie und erstarrte. Er schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wie er ihnen begegnen sollte. Das letzte Mal, hatten sie sich bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts gesehen und noch ein mal kurz beim Prozess gegen die Malfoys, als Harry für sie ausgesagt hatte. Einen Moment später tauchte Malfoys Mutter hinter ihm auf. Ihr Blick begegnete Harrys und sie nickte ihm kurz zu. Harry erwiderte die Bewegung steif. Er wusste zu würdigen, was sie für ihn getan hatte. Auch wenn sie persönliche Gründe dafür gehabt hatte; sie hatte ihn nicht an Voldemort verraten.

Hagrid schob sie weiter. Schließlich schafften sie es, in eine Seitengasse zu gelangen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hagrid, der sie einlud, ihn doch mal in Hogwarts zu besuchen, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg machte.

Harry und Ron sahen sich an.

„Und nun?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Wir brauchen dringend eine neue Tarnung.", sagte Harry.

„_Potter! Weasley!_"

Harsky hatte sich offenbar auch gerade durch die Menge gekämpft und kam auf sie zu.

„Oh Mist! Das wars dann wohl.", stöhnte Ron.

„Wo haben Sie gesteckt?", fuhr Harsky sie an, „Der Test ist bereits seit einer Stunde beendet!"

„_Was?_", riefen beide einstimmig.

„Haben Sie nicht gehört, was ich zu Beginn gesagt habe?", knurrte der Ausbilder.

„Äh... nein, wir sind zu spät gekommen.", erinnerte ihn Harry.

„Wofür wir Ihnen Punkte abziehen sollten!", donnerte Harsky, „Eine Stunde hetze ich nun schon durch den Regen und versuche, Sie zu erwischen!"

„Heißt das, wir sind durchgefallen?", fragte Ron niedergeschlagen.

Harsky starrte ihn ungläubig an. „_Durchgefallen?_ Sie machen Scherze, Weasley! Kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann mich das letzte Mal ein Rekrut so lange an der Nase herumgeführt hat. Topnoten für sie beide, trotz Abzug fürs Zuspätkommen und Nichtbeachten der Anweisungen!"

Die Freunde sahen sich überrascht und erfreut an. Beide waren von dieser Wandlung völlig überrumpelt.

„Ihre Zauberstäbe!"

Glücklich nahmen sie ihre Zauberstäbe entgegen. Harry begrüßte seinen wie einen alten Freund.

Harsky wandte sich ab, um zu gehen, drehte sich dann jedoch noch einmal um. „Nette Rede da draußen, Potter. Kenne selbst eine Mutter mit drei kleinen Kindern, deren Mann von Todessern abgeschlachtet wurde. Die können jede Unterstützung brauchen, die sie kriegen können. Übrigens frohe Weihnachten! Und vergessen Sie nicht; der Unterricht fängt am 2. Januar wieder an!"

„Ihnen auch frohe Weihnachten, Sir.", meinte Harry gut gelaunt.

Der Ausbilder sah ihn einen Moment lang an. Er wirkte traurig. Die Falten in seinem Gesicht erschienen plötzlich deutlicher sichtbar. Harry beobachtete, wie er sich langsam entfernte. Er fragte sich, was für unverheilte Wunden Harsky mit sich herumtrug und wen er wohl im Krieg verloren hatte.

Ron riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er ihn am Arm berührte. „Zum Fuchsbau?"

Harry nickte. „Zum Fuchsbau."

Zwei kleine _Pops_ später war die Gasse leer und verlassen, während der Regen sich langsam in Schnee verwandelte.


End file.
